Mid-Air Gremlin Attack
The man who is only known as ‘L.W’ can now be found in Jonesboro, Arkansas, but says that he was once a Boeing B17 pilot during World War Two, and insists that many of the airplane failures that occurred during that time were actually the work of allegedly folkloric entities named gremlins. When you think of gremlins, you probably think of the 1984 movie, and remember that you can’t feed them after midnight or get them wet - but this cinematic image couldn’t be further from the truth. In World War Two folklore, the gremlins were described as being diminutive devils or imps that would sabotage and assail airplanes with the sole purpose of bringing them out of the sky. Many technical failures and inexplicable airplane crashes were blamed on the fairy-like beings. The Incident However, L.W, who is now 92 years old, says that these small saboteurs are much more than simple folklore. He says that ‘''They’d climb inside the aircraft and hide in there, or hook up under the wings. I’m sure they were sabotaging most of the Allies’ machinery''’. He told the source for this story (Cryptozoology News) that he was 22 years old when he took to the skies, and was a flight commander. 22 was apparently the average age for the officers, while the gunners were often 18 years. He says that they were ‘''very sharp, clean kids''’. L.W was flying a combat mission when something inexplicable happened. Two gremlins attempted to crash his plane. He was very aware of his surroundings, and as he went higher he noticed a strange sound coming from the engine of the plane. ‘The instruments went nuts’ and he looked to the right, seeing an entity staring back at him. He looked to the nose of the aircraft and spied another gremlin ‘''hanging in there''’. He described them as ‘''Dancing lizards''’. As any reasonable person would, the pilot intially thought that he must be suffering from a bout of spatial disorientation or hallucinations: ‘''But I was perfectly fine… my sense were in good shape, but the weird things were still there looking at me. They kept going at it, pounding the plane with all their might.’ The pilot described the creatures as being 3ft tall, and being covered in hairless grey skin. Their eyes were of a ‘''deep red’ colour and their mouths were so big that L.W ‘''could almost count their teeth''’. The ears of the entities were long and pointy, with a small patch of hair growing on the tips which reminded him of those of owls. ‘''They appeared to be laughing, with their big mouths open, looking at me, hitting the plane with their long arms, trying to pull stuff. I have no doubt in my mind that they were trying to crash it. I managed to stabilize the flight and I saw the critters falling off the aircraft. I don’t know if they fell and died, or if they jumped from my plane to a different one. I have no idea.’ L.W could hardly believe his own story, and so he decided to keep it a secret when he returned to the base. Although he presumably feared ridicule, he couldn’t resist telling his best friend - a younger kid named Leroy who worked as a gunner. Leroy believed him, having apparently seen a similar sort of creature a few days earlier during a training exercise. However, he didn’t tell an officer about it for fear of being sent back the US. ‘''We wanted to fight, we didn’t want to be the ones coming back empty handed, you know.’ It took L.W over 70 years to come forward with this story. Although he originally believed that what he had seen was ‘''some sort of soldier developed by the Japanese''’, he came to a different conclusion in 1947. ‘''One day, I read the news about a strange aircraft crashing in Roswell, New Mexico. So I say, what the hell, that’s the same people that got on my plane! Now they are trying to attack our country too? I thought that if they were capable of building this type of advanced technology, oh boy, I thought we were done. Who knows what else they can do?''’ Source http://cryptozoologynews.com/wwii-pilot-speaks-out-gremlins-are-real/ Category:Case Files Category:Gremlins Category:Goblinoids Category:Fae Category:World War II